¿Y si me conocieras?
by Gis027
Summary: Tras un trágico accidente Boomer queda atrapado en una pequeña granja, en donde debe encontrar el modo de encajar. (MiyakoxBoomer)
1. Un accidente

**_¿Y si me Conocieras?_**

 ** _Hola, de_ nuevo llega Gis027. Con una nueva historia deseando que les guste. Recién salida de mi cabeza y esperando que me recuerden. Las invito a leerla ^ - ^. Disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Un accidente_**

Era pasado de las seis de la tarde. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer y el viento soplaba a cada minuto con más intensidad, provocando un frenético vaivén en las copas de los árboles. El río sonaba estruendosamente al chocar contra las rocas, mientras los animales corrían buscado su refugio para pasar la noche, parecía que estaban advirtiendo una tragedia. Como todas las tardes, estaba sobre el follaje seco de los árboles, con los brazos tras la nuca y observando el precioso cielo nocturno. Para mí, eso era lo mas precioso y perfecto en la Tierra. Me encantaba estar en el bosque por las noches, sobre todo durante la lluvia. Aunque ahora no llovía.

A la señori Keane no le causaba ninguna gracia que estuviese sola en el bosque, mucho menos durante la noche. "Una señorita como tú debe tener mucho más cuidado"

Me levanté del suelo en cuanto sentí como la tierra comenzó a vibrar, sacudiendo lo todo. A lo lejos se escuchó con violento choque. Algunas aves salieron volando, soltando un gruñido asustado, mientras un humo oscuro comenzó a mezclarse con el cielo. Escuché algunas ramas quebrarse y algo se arrastraba sobre las hojas. Creo que alguien estaba huyendo de algo o al menos eso parecía, y eso me ponía nerviosa.

Alerta y en silencio me escondí entre las ramas de un frondoso arce, esperando a que no sucediera algo más. Sin embargo, entre las profundidades del bosque salió una silueta. No pude distinguir mucho al sujeto, gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, pero concluí que se trataba de un chico. Era alto y de complexión atlética, aunque se encontraba agachado sosteniendo un trozo de metal. Arrastraba una pierna. El chico soltaba quejidos de dolor, apenas podía caminar y se escuchaba su respiración agitada, al parecer estaba huyendo del choque.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no supe que ocurrió realmente. Estaba en shock, anonadada. No podía creer lo que había visto. El chico que había llegado hasta donde me encontraba minutos antes, se había quitado directamente del muslo un pedazo de metal enorme y había soltado un grito desgarrador que hizo que se me helara la sangre. No lo pensé dos veces cuando de un salto bajé del árbol, tomé mis pertenencias y corrí hacia donde estaba.

-¡No te muevas!-le grité preocupada. Aunque era algo estúpido gritarle eso, digo él apenas y se podía mover.

Se volvió hacia mí, con un gemido de dolor. Me apresuré a llegar mientras buscaba entre mi mochila un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Gracias a Dios la señorita Keane nos había enseñado como debíamos tratar heridas graves, como esta, por ejemplo, si no hubiera sido peor.

Saqué un bote de alcohol, algunos gasas, unas bandas y algodón. Sin pedirle permiso a él rasgué el trozo de pantalón roto, gracias al metal, y me dediqué a curarlo. Él no podía reprimir los quejidos y se notaba que le dolía bastante. Una vez que terminé, él pareció no aguantarlo más y poco a poco fue acostándose en el suelo. Se había desmayado.

Quise ayudar a levantarlo, pero lo solté asustada cuando escuché que a unos 500 metros de donde nos encontrábamos, resonó una enorme explosión. Lo arrastré hacia el árbol donde me había escondido momentos antes, lo recargue sobre el tronco asegurándome de que no se lastimarán y corrí hacia donde provenía el humo. Estaba cansada, sentía que había corrido un maratón entero para cuando llegué allí y el corazón me latía a mil por hora.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que miraba, delante de mí había un lujoso Jet privado hecho trizas y todas las plantas que lo rodeaban estaba carbonizadas. No quería ni imaginar lo que le había pasado al pobre piloto. Muchas piezas de la avioneta habían salido disparadas a cualquier lado, tras una cortina de denso humo la carcasa ardía en llamas provocando el humo oscuro que se distinguía a lo lejos y desde unos 30 metros atrás estaba la prueba de que la tierra había amortiguado la caída de aquel Jet. Lo sorprendente era como el chico había sobrevivido a este accidente.

…

Tenía que llegar a la granja del señor Fuzzy inmediatamente. Tenía miedo ¿y si él no se mejoraba pronto? Era obvio que no lo podía llevar al hospital ahora mismo. Era algo imposible, el más cercano estaba en el pueblo y desde el bosque eran tres horas caminando y una y media en carro. Lo que me preocupaba era que estaba perdiendo sangre, necesitaba cuidados urgentemente .

No se me ocurrió nada más, necesitábamos llegar a la granja rápido. Él ocupaba que lo trataran, el cielo ya estaba completamente oscuro y a la señorita Keane le molestaba que llegara tarde. Recordé que cerca del bosque había un vertedero en el que el señor Fuzzy tiraba sus herramientas inservibles. Me pareció una excelente idea, no dudé en ir allí. Busqué entre toda aquella chatarra hasta que di con una vieja carretilla oxidada. La lámina se doblaba muy fácil, sin embargo la rueda aún servía. "Perfecto" pensé.

Como pude subí a él chico en ella, de verdad que pesaba. Me dirigí lo más rápido que pude imaginando la cara de Keane al verme llegar.

...

-¡¿Pero que rayos?!-la cara fue justo como lo imaginé.

Había abierto los ojos a más no poder, con una cara de espanto o preocupación y había corrido a mi encuentro. Me ayudó a cargar la carretilla, nivelando el peso del muchacho. Comencé a explicarle lo que me había pasado hace apenas unos momentos y a cada acontecimiento que le contaba su cara se deformaba a una de pánico total.

-Necesita que lo cuide, está muy herido-pedí triste. Ella asintió con una sonrisa confortable.

-No te preocupes, Miyako. Mejorará pronto-

Pasé mi vista a él chico inconsciente en la carretilla, conforme nos acercábamos a la granja la luz se hacía más intensa. Y apenas noté el aspecto de aquel desconocido, se trataba de un chico rubio con facciones masculinas muy atractivas. Parecía un modelo recién salido de una revista, como de las que lee Robin. Portaba un dinner jacket color negro y un pantalón elegante, los que estaban completamente sucios de lodo y sangre, y con cortes en toda la tela, sobretodo en el pantalón.

Su cara estaba cubierta de lodo y golpes que comenzaban a hincharse. Pero lo más preocupante es que a pesar de haber cerrado su herida, de su pierna aún seguían brotando sangre.

oOo

Me dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo, mi cara estaba caliente y sentía un horrible dolor que me pulsaba en la pierna. Sentía un cansancio abrumador y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Lo poco que lograba mirar estaba muy borroso. Fuera de la habitación en la que estaba escuché una voces como fondo, parecían voces de mujeres. De las enfermeras, tal vez.

Como puede logré sentarme en la ¿camilla? No espera, los hospitales tienen no tienen camas y las colchonetas no son tan grumosas como este colchón. Ahora que lo pienso, los hospitales no son así. No tienen una enormes roperos ni cuadros de flores en toda la pared, bueno si están decorados pero no de forma anticuada. Tampoco huelen a aromatizante barato ni hay arboles queriendo colarse por la ventana.

-¿En donde carajos estoy?-pregunté con un hilo de voz. Sea donde sea que estuviese, no era para nada parecido al Hospital Johns Hopkins o Hospital General de Massachusetts. Más bien parecía la antigua habitación usada donde se hospedaba el ama de llaves.

-Estas en la granja de Fuzzy Lumpkins-escuché una delicada voz de mujer. Volví hacia la puerta encontrado a una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, con un rostro precioso y cabello oscuro. Vestía muy informal para estar aquí y en sus manos llevaba una bandeja de madera con el almuerzo-bienvenido, cielo-

No podía creer el atrevimiento de aquella mujer. Decirme cielo con tanta confianza me desconcertó. Ni que fuera mi nana. Solo me limité a observar la comida, una que jamás había visto por cierto.

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo dormí?-pregunté un poco tímido. Ella sonrió maternalmente.

-Cariño, has estado durmiendo durante un par de días. No te preocupes, ahora estas muchísimo mejor – mi miró fijamente a los ojos. Hubo un pequeño silencio que me pareció incómodo.

-¿Qué es lo de la bandeja?-pregunté perplejo. Ella sonrió tiernamente.

-Te preparé sopa de pollo, un jugo de naranja y una cuantas empanadas-dijo mientras me mostraba su contenido.

-Gracias, supongo-di una sonrisa, como pude. Seguro Butch habría lanzado la comida a la cara de la mujer. Reí un poco hasta que sentí dolor en la barriga y solté un gemido.

-Oh cariño ¿Estas bien?-dijo preocupada. Dejó la bandeja en el buró y me ayudó a sentarme-por lo que me contó Miyako, te fue muy mal en el accidente-

Me quedé mirándola fijamente. Rayos ¿como sabía esa tal Miyako lo que me había pasado? ¿Donde estaba realmente?

-¿Quién eres?-espeté.

Ella me miró ¿indignada? Enderezó su postura e inhaló profundamente.

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a los mayores, jovencito-apretó los labios, negó decepcionada y volvió a mirarme-soy Keane Lumpkins, la esposa de Fuzzy-

Alcé una ceja, desconcertado. Jamás había escuchado ese nombre, así que ni era nadie importante. Posiblemente sólo era una campesina con su granja.

-¿Exporta productos alimenticios a alguna de las empresas de papá?-pregunté entre cerrando los ojos. Ella dio una pequeña risita y enanchó su sonrisa.

-Será posible que jamás hayas escuchado ese nombre, no somos una empresa que exporta toneladas de carne a una empresa ni nada parecido. Solo que tengo la maña de presentarme así hacia los demás, para que nos recuerden y si quieren volver a venir – dijo alegre. Se levantó de la cama y abrió las cortinas de par en par – disfruta tu estancia chico-

Me guiñó uno de sus ojos azules y salió de la habitación. Quité el cobertor de mis piernas. Hasta ahora noté que solo vestía unos calzoncillos negros y que todo mi abdomen, mis brazos y mis piernas estaban llenos de vendajes blancos. Parecía que me los cambiaban a cierta hora, porque a lo lejos escuché un "¡Miyako! Es hora de cambiar los vendajes del chico".

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió. En el umbral de la puerta, estaba una hermosa chica rubia con un paquete azul en sus manos, una bolsa de plástico y una gélida mirada hacia mí.

-Al fin despiertas...-sentí un nudo en el estómago – ojalá estés bien-.

* * *

 **¡Capítulo 1!**

 **Gracias por llegar al final, de verdad. Espero seguir escribiendo y que también sea de su agrado. Alguna duda, comentario o crítica es bien recibida. Éxito y ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Gis027**


	2. Boomer Him

**¿Y si me conocieras?**

 **Hi! Gente bonita. Sé que ya es** **un poco tarde, pero igual quiero decir que espero que hayan pasado unas estupendas fiestas navideñas y un grandioso año nuevo. Si el 2016 no fue un gran año, deseo que este sea el mejor para ustedes n.n Mis más** **presiadas bendiciones y ¡Éxito!**

 **Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten la lectura y sea de su agrado. Gracias por esperar.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Boomer Him

...

Me sentia fatal. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, tenía un horrible escozor por todo el torso y en algunas aéreas de las piernas y brazos, ademas tenía un hedor insufrible. Era un asco, tal vez hasta un vagabundo estaba mejor que yo. Además, ya no podría soportar un minuto más esas incómodas almohadas, que por más que tratara de acomodarlas seguían igual de horribles. Lo mejor que tuve en ese momento fue estar ante la presencia de esa belleza de mujer.

La tal Miyako parecía tener un día terrible con sólo mirarme. Se había acercado a mí con pesar, con cara de fastidio y con un mohín en sus labios. No comprendía el motivo de su actitud, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra.

Con algo de pereza sacó algunos artículos médicos y unas tijeras afiladas de la bolsita de plástico. No lo niego, sentí un poco de nervios al ver cuan afiladas estaban. Ella podía hacer cualquier cosa con esas tijeras, aunque creo que la subestimaba demasiado pronto. No la conocía, podía ser que ella tenía algun hábito mañoso y eso era inquietante. Miyako a comparación de la señora Lumpkins, me daba a entender que mi presencia estaba de más.

—Voy… a—se interrumpió justo al comenzar a hablar.

Su rostro se había deformado en una divertida mueca y un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Podía jurar que estaba avergonzada. Intenté reincorporarme lo más pronto posible después de que ella saliera despavorida de la habitación, pero al enterarme de que se trataba comencé a reír sin control. ¿Acaso ella jamás había visto a un chico en ropa interior? ¡Ja! Claro...

—Discúlpame...—dijo al momento que entró de nuevo.

Me cubrí con el cobertor intentando no incomodarla más pues a pesar de que tenía un semblante indiferente, noté que estaba algo nerviosa. Debía de ser una chica muy inocente. Por favor…

—Voy a…a cambiar tus vendajes—soltó con algo de molestia.

No protesté en lo absoluto, me encontraba algo mareado y sentía que en cualquier momento colapsaría. Ella me ayudó a sentarme, tomó asiento en la cama y comenzó a descubrir mi abdomen, sin dejar su sonrojo de lado.

Solté un quejido al sentir sus frías manos sobre mí, pero no pude dejar de mirarla. A pesar de todo era un chica deslumbrante. Rubia, delgada y con una hermosa mirada, era el estereotipo de la chica perfecta. Sin embargo no era para nada como aquellas chicas con las que había salido. Ella tenía algo distinto y no me refiero a su cabello lleno de heno, su vieja ropa de granjera, sus uñas llenas de tierra o su desagradable hedor a animales. Sentía que ella tenía un "no sé que" que la diferenciaba sin importar que era una campesina.

—¿De que te sorprendes si ya me habías visto antes en calzoncillos?—reté. Ella frunció el labio y me mostró una mirada llena de reproche.

—¿Tú cómo sabes? Yo no cambiaba tus vendajes antes—dijo sin nada de amabilidad. No pude evitar soltar una risilla nasal—...ni que tuvieras tanta suerte—

Comenzó a aplicarme un extraño ungüento verde en el costado, que por lo que miré allí tenía una grave quemadura. Cuando sentí sus manos en la herida, gemí adolorido e intenté tumbarme de nuevo a la cama, pero ella me acomodó de nuevo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?—preguntó distraída.

Desde que me había quitado el cobertor de encima no había apartado la mirada de una venda en particular, la de mi pierna izquierda. Creo que debía tener alguna herida grave o algo parecido, pues desde que había despertado sentía en ese muslo un dolor insoportable.

—Soy Boomer Him—contesté con un intento de sonrisa.

Miyako abrió los ojos a más no poder y alzó una ceja como si se sorprendiera, aunque no era de extrañar. Sonreí mostrándole todos los dientes, eso pareció molestarla.

—Date la vuelta—ordenó seria. Obedecí sin protestar, esa mezcla extraña comenzaba a doler y quedarme quieto hacía que me ardiera la piel. Frunció el ceño y en silencio, uno muy largo a mi parecer, terminó de cambiar mis vendajes—listo—

—¿Tú eres quién cuidas de mí, preciosa?—pregunté seductor.

Ella infló sus mejillas, molesta. Al parecer era de las chicas difíciles a las que no podía sacarle ni siquiera una sonrisa, y eso era interesante. Digamos que de donde venía era difícil encontrar mujeres así.

—No me llames preciosa, idiota—contestó muy secamente.

No supe si era el dolor o el coraje de que me contestara así, pero sentí como todo mi estómago se apretaba violentamente. Cielos, ¿Acaso esa chica no sabía quien era yo realmente? Me trataba sin nada de respeto y apenas nos conocíamos.

—Perdona pero no soy tu nana, Him—sonrió con sorna.

No dijo nada más, guardó unas cosas en su bolsita usada y salió de la habitación . Realmente sería genial saber que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer.

oOo

Increíble. De todas las personas que existen en el planeta tuvo que ser él. Boomer Him era uno de los hijos de un importante empresario, uno de los actores juveniles más reconocidos internacionalmente y uno de los adolescentes más ricos del mundo. En pocas palabras, Boomer era realmente importante.

Era increíble que él acababa de sufrir un terrible accidente aéreo y que mi familia lo estuviera cuidando. Era increíble que alguien como él estuviese en esa situación y peor aún, varado en un pueblito lejos de "la civilización", pero lo más increíble era que me tocaba a mí cuidar al riquillo más nefasto del espectáculo. Era lo peor que podía haberme pasado.

Si no podía soportar con esos estúpidos escándalos o dramas clichés que salen en televisión, mucho menos podría soportar lidiar con personas falsas que por que dinero y fama hacen lo que fuera. Así como él. Pero ahora… Boomer llegaba a mi vida y algo me decía que no se iría pronto de ella.

—¡Miyako!—escuché la chillante voz de Bonnie, estaba acercándose hacia mí—¿Cómo está, Boomy?—preguntó preocupada.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar de nuevo ese apodo, me tenía harta tener que escucharlo a cada momento. Para mí mala suerte, Boomer era uno de los actores favoritos de Bonnie. Him era algo parecido a su ídolo, bueno él y sus hermanos.

—El actorcillo ésta mejor, hace un rato despertó—dije sin prestarle mucha atención. Ella suspiró aliviada y comenzó a hablar, sin dejar de seguirme al establo.

—Me alegra tanto saber que está mejor, ¿Sabes lo mucho que sufrí al saber que se trataba de él y que...—hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. Estaba segura que si no dejaba de decir algo más sobre él explotaría. Y eso no es algo bueno, al menos no para Bonnie. Daba tanta pena que ella no dejaba de decir cuanto se preocupaba, cuando estaba casi segura que a él no le importaba.

—Cómo sea—le interrumpí como siempre—ayúdame—

Bonnie dio un respingo, lo que más odiaba era ayudarme en los trabajos del campo pero al final de cuentas me ayudó a cargar un costal de semillas. Tenía que preparar el tractor rápido y con sus chillidos no dejaban concentrarme. Bonnie era todo un caso.

Sentía un poco de lástima por ella, había sufrido tanto y solo era una niña. Había sido rescatada de la calle por la señorita Keane cuando sólo tenía siete años. No había nada más que decir, Keane era era una mujer maravillosa y su esposo, Fuzzy, también lo era. Se encargaban de mantener las cosas en su lugar y eran como una familia para nosotras. De alguna manera habíamos llegado a conocerlos y nos ayudaron cuando nadie más lo hizo. Para mí, eran las mejores personas del mundo.

—¿Crees que Momoko llegue temprano hoy?—preguntó emocionada. Como buena hermana menor, esperaba ansiosa a su hermana todos los días. Posiblemente su relación de hermanas era más fuerte que Kaoru, y eso ya es mucho decir.

—Espero que si—le di una sonrisa sincera, la mejor que pude darle en ese momento, Bonnie sonrió y empezó a ayudarme con lo que hacía.

oOo

—Hola De nuevo, cielo—dijo la señora Lumpkins, sonriendo, al entrar a la habitación.

Hacía ya bastante tiempo que me había despertado, no podía seguir durmiendo cuando escucho toda clase de animales domésticos gruñir y hacer ruidos insoportables, era imposible.

—Buenos días, señora—repondí con un intento de sonrisa.

—Traigo tu cena—se acercó con una enorme bandeja hacia la cama. La dejó sobre el buró—y tus medicamentos—batió un frasco lleno de pastillas y cápsulas.

—Gracias—

La señora Lumpkins era muy buena conmigo, me trataba como si ella fuera mi nana. Aunque sus tratos me hacían sentir como un anciano, uno que parecía una enfermedad terminal y eso si daba mal rollo. Las empleadas que habían cuidado de mi jamás habían sido tan atentas conmigo.

—No me has dicho tu nombre, cariño—dijo sonriendo.

La señora Lumpkins se sentó al borde de la cama. No había dejado d mirándome fijamente, como si esperase que una respuesta sorprende. Era algo indignante que no supiera quien era yo.

—Me llamo Boomer Him—contesté. Ella se me quedó mirando, como si esperase que dijera algo más—soy... un actor—

—Realmente pensé que eras modelo—dijo algo ¿decepcionada?

Apenas había salió de su extraño trance se levantó de la cama con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó a mí y comenzó a apretarme las mejilla con sus manos mientras hablaba como si le hiciera cariños a un bebé. Eso era humillantemente incómodo. Seguro era peor que los gritos de Brick al enojarse.

—Claro, señora—aparte sus manos de mi rostro lentamente. Me sentía un poco perturbado—¿Usted sabe donde...donde esta Miyako?—

Ella comenzó a reír mientras asentía. No sabía como sentirme al respecto, solo había preguntado por ella y la señora Lumpkins parecía burlarse.

—Hmm ¿Te duele algo?-

—No...no me duele nada-mentí.

Obviamente me dolía todo, apenas estaba recuperándome de un accidente que pudo haberme matado. Pero no quería parecer un debilucho, no acostumbraba aparentarlo. Cuando tienes dos hermanos extremadamente atléticos, es mejor estar a su nivel.

—De acuerdo, si te duele algo me llamas a mí o...a Miyako—sonrió de oreja al oreja.

Se levantó de la cama y salió dejándome completamente solo en esa pequeña habitación. Sólo observaba esa decoración tan femenina y llamativa, digan a de una mujer mayor . Cuando di con la ventana, mis nervios se calmaron sólo un poco. A pesar de tanta hospitalidad, deseaba regresar a casa.

A pesar de lo que pasó extrañaba a mis hermanos. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con eso y creo que sería genial tener su compañía, a estar solo en una habitación desconocida con cremas y ungüentos extraños sobre mí. Sin contar el dolor insoportable que me atravesaba todo el cuerpo.

—Debo regresar pronto…—

* * *

 **Segundo capítulo ¡listo!**

 **Okay, gracias por llegar hasta aquí ; ). Sinceramente espero que les hay gustado, aunque sea un poco. Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero al fin ¡Aquí está!**

 **Si tienen algún comentario "bueno o malo", si les gustó o hay alguna parte que no les pareció sería genial que me lo hagan saber, cualquier crítica es bien recibida. Un abrazo empalagoso y ¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
